Years Later: Entering And Leaving Darkness
by Shadows Concealed In Darkness
Summary: It's Christmas and Yami and the gang go to a party at Seto's mansion. The next day Yami goes out driving in the snow and gets badly hurt in an accident. Seto and the gang are devastated. Yami dies at the hospital. Yugi and Seto preserve him in honey. Yami wakes up 800 years later in the year 2813. Rating is M for the 1st chap only due to lemon, the rest is T. Please R&R and enjoy.
1. A Christmas Party and Yami's other gift

CHAPTER 1: Christmas Party

Yami's POV

It was a white, snowy evening. Actually, it was _Christmas_ Eve. I was heading out into the cold winter snow, walking towards Seto's house, carrying a bag of presents for Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and all our other friends attending Seto's Christmas party. Driving to the Kaiba Mansion, I realized how slippery the roads were and slowed down. I arrived at their mansion and rang the doorbell. A few moments later a grinning Mokuba opened the door and invited me in.  
"Hey Yami! Come in! Wow, are those presents?", he asked, noticing my bag.

"Yup, but I'm not telling you what I got you."

I winked at him and made my way insides towards the living room. Inside were: Jou and Honda, looking to steal some snacks while Seto yelled at them. Anzu, Yugi, and Ryou chatting with Bakura. Marik and Malik doing something to the huge Christmas tree. And Otogi flirting with Shizuka by the snack table. I put my presents under the tree and walked over to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi. What're you guys doing?", I asked.

"Oh just talking, having chips and soda."

"Cool. Has Seto said when he's going to let us open the presents?"

Suddenly Bakura came closer and asked, "Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_ yourself lover-boy?"

I fumed at him and had to restrain myself from punching him, what with Yugi there. Yugi glared at Bakura but otherwise ignored him.  
"He said at exactly midnight."

"Perfect.", I mumbled.

The rest of the night was spent playing games, talking, and eating while Joey pranked everyone. When the clock read 11:45, it felt as if midnight would never come. The seconds seemed to last minutes, and the minutes lasted hours. But at last the clock struck 12:00 and as promised, Seto stood up and announced it was time to unwrap the presents.

"But we're going to _distribute_ them. So don't start getting crazy.", he added.

He picked up a present wrapped in starry blue wrapping paper and read aloud, " To: Mokuba, From: Yami. Here Mokie."

He handed Mokuba the box and he quickly sat down and began tearing it apart. He impatiently opened the box and took out the tissue paper to reveal a toy plushie of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba held it in his hands for a moment, then immediately jumped up and tackled me with a hug.

"Woah! You're welcome!"

"This is an awesome gift! Thanks Yami!"

"Don't mention it."

He sat backed down on the ground and began playing with his new plushie. Seto picked up another present. This time a box wrapped in blue with a red bow. He read the tag aloud, "To: Seto, From: Yami. Oh, it's for me."

Joey jumped and yelled, " Open it rich-boy!"

Seto glared at him but opened the present. The box was medium in size, but when Seto opened the present, he pulled out a light blue deck box with a Blue-Eyes on the back.

"Hey, thanks Yami. This is great!", he told me. But I shook my head.

"Open it."  
He looked confused but complied. Inside was a Duel Monsters card wrapped in tissue paper. He carefully removed the paper to reveal a card with golden lettering and a holo foil picture of a women with long pure blue, almost white, hair.

"Y-yami...Maiden with Eyes of Blue? H-how...? It hasn't even come out yet! I-I should know!", Seto stuttered.

I shrugged and smiled.

"Well, Pegasus owed me a favor. So I called him and asked if I could have a specific card. I told him which one and he agreed and sent it by mail. He even sent the Ultra Rare version."

Kaiba kept looking at the card, awestruck. I could tell that the card reminded him of Kisara, even if he denied Kaiba ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you Yami, this is the best gift anyone could have gotten me.", he whispered.

"I know. That's why I got it for you. Only the best for my Seto.", I whispered back.

He pulled back and set to distributing the rest of the gifts. By 1:30, Yugi had a GaGaGa Magician and a GaGaGa Girl, Jou had a new pair Air Muscle sneakers and sunglasses, Mokuba had 4 new plushies, including the one I gave him, and Anzu had new pair of dancing shoes along with tickets to a Broadway show, courtesy of me and Yugi. I had gotten a new choker and belt from Yugi, hair gel from Jou (he wouldn't stop laughing about it), a Three Days Grace CD from Anzu, a sketching pad and pencils from Mokuba, and an IPod from Seto.

"Seto...this is great! Thank you!"

"Hmm...'only the best for my Yami'.", he quoted.

Once everyone went to bed, only me, Seto, and Mokuba remained downstairs. Mokuba had fallen asleep and Seto had to carry him upstairs. Once we were alone, Seto and I sat on the couch and I grabbed Seto's hand, looking at him with a question in my eyes. Seto nodded and began to lean forward.

"Come here Seto, I forgot about my _other_ gift for you tonight..."

I pressed my lips to his and everything else disappeared. The kiss was light at first, but gradually grew deeper and more passionate. Nothing but me and Seto existed as my tongue begged for entrance and Seto granted it. My tongued lustfully explored every inch of Seto's mouth and taste as Seto moaned in pleasure. Our tongues fought for dominance after that and Seto won. I could feel his tongue running over every part of my mouth and a low moan escape my lips. We quickly pulled back for air and resumed the kiss. It was hard to tell what happened afterwards. We both fought for dominance constantly, having it switch between the both of us. In the very end, I won and let myself explore even further every region of Seto. We kissed for a while more, with me taking in every bit of Seto's taste. When we pulled back for breath, Seto's eyes were full of lust and he nodded furiously when I tore off his jacket. I lay over him, unbuttoning his shirt as he undid my jeans. I pulled his shirt off and he slid my jeans off, leaving me in black boxers. I tore his pants off in one pull and I could feel him shudder, anxious for physical contact. Only my shirt remained and I quickly took care of that. I slid a slow hand under Seto's boxers, slowly stroking him as he bucked under me. When I was done I pulled off his boxers, leaving him exposed under me. I pulled off my own and what happened next was a wonderful blur. I remember Seto moving under me, restraining himself from yelling out my name in passion. I remember him bucking underneath me, almost over the edge. Both off us reaching our climax and falling off the edge together, wrapped in each others arms.  
_o0o0o0o_

I awoke early the next morning, naked, and on top of an equally naked Seto. It took me a moment to remember what happened. I carefully got off of Seto and fell onto the floor. I pulled my clothes on, lightly kissed Seto's cheek, and quickly dressed him without waking him before anyone came downstairs. I began to make myself breakfast, only to be interrupted by two arms wrapping themselves around me and low voice whispering in my ear.

"Mmm...morning love, I think I enjoyed your 'other' gift more than the card..."

I blushed lightly but turned and pecked Seto on the lips before returning to my breakfast.

"I think I did too.", I replied. "Now then, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Coffee and scrambled eggs would be fine.", he answered.

Soon everyone started waking up. Except for Joey who had to be woken at 12:00 when he didn't show up for breakfast. After a while everyone began to leave, and soon only Yugi and I remained at the Kaiba Mansion. Right before we were about to leave, Yugi turned to look at Seto and me.

"Okay, spill it. What'd you two do last night?", he asked.

The question had caught us off guard and it took me a while to answer.

"What are you talking about Abiou?", I asked innocently.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about. I checked your room this morning because I wanted to wake you up, but your bed wasn't slept in. I had a feeling, so I checked Kaiba's bedroom. His bed wasn't slept in either. I didn't want to say anything until everyone left."

Seto and I just stared at Yugi as he told us this. Seto glanced at me and nodded. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well, when everyone went to bed, Seto and I...might have slept...on...the couch...together..."

Yugi sighed and looked away for a moment. Then I could sense him smile through our mind link and he turned to look at us again.

"Well, I knew you loved each other. But I didn't know that you'd be so _sudden_ Yami!", he laughed.

"Hey, what makes you think it was _Yami_ who started it?", Seto broke in.

Yugi and I burst out laughing while Seto glared at us, then began laughing too. Yugi and I said our goodbyes and walked out of mansion with Seto behind us. Yugi climbed into the passenger seat of my black Chrysler while I stayed outside for a moment.

"Goodbye Seto. I'll see you in a while. Merry Christmas."

"Okay, bye love. See you then."

I pecked him on the lips and climbed in the car. Seto stepped back into the Kaiba Mansion as I drove off.


	2. A Tragic Accident

**A./ N. You readers liking this? Please review if so! It means A LOT to me! Every review counts and I answer as many reviews as I can! :)**

Yami's POV

When Yugi and I arrived at the game shop, we found Jii-chan waiting for us. He had gone off on an archaeological dig and had promised to be back by Christmas Day. He kept his promise and was waiting for us in front of the game shop.

"Did you two have fun?", he asked.

"Yeah! Kaiba's party was great! I lost five bucks on a bet with Jou though. He bet me he could eat five pieces of pie in two minutes. He won.", Yugi laughed.

Jii-chan stared at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well Yugi, it looks like you're not the ONLY one who lost something yesterday..."

I blushed bright red.

"Uh, well...you see...", I stuttered.

"No need to explain Yami.", said Jii-chan smiling.

He winked and went back inside.

I turned to look at Yugi.

"Am I really THAT obvious?"

"Nah, Jii-chan just has a lot more life experience than most people."

"You mean he's old?", I whispered.

"No! Shut up!"

I laughed and ruffled Yugi's spiky hair.

"You know I'm kidding Abiou."

Yugi pouted, then smiled.

"Yeah. Come on, let's give Jii-chan our gift."

We walked inside the game and headed towards the Christmas tree where three gifts were sitting. Yugi grabbed one and called Jii-chan.

"Jii-chan! Come see what Yami and I got you!"

Yugi eagerly handed him the small rectangular present while I stood behind him. Jii-chan unwrapped it and smiled at the gift inside. Inside was a brown metal picture frame around a photo. It was a group picture of Yugi, Jou, Anzu, Honda, Jii-chan, Mokuba, and a reluctant Seto and I. Jii-chan immediately put the photo on the counter and hugged the two of us.

"Thank you boys, I love it."

"Your welcome Jii-chan.", Yugi smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well then boys, how about you open the presents _I_ got you?", he asked.

"Okay!"

Jii-chan handed Yugi two small boxes underneath the tree. Yugi handed me my present while he opened his. Yugi's was a bag of ancient Egyptian gold coins, each about the size of a 50¢ piece. Mine was also from ancient Egypt, it was a dagger with a brown leather handle and and a string of golden leather going around it.

"These are so cool Jii-chan! Did you find them in Egypt?", Yugi asked.

"Yes, I got them at a market there."

"Wow, these are amazing!", I marveled.

"The man who sold then to me was very shady. He wore a dark cloak and told me that one day those coins and dagger would be a sign of some sort."

"A...sign..?", wondered Yugi.

Jii-chan nodded.

"Although I had no idea what he could of meant by that, I knew that you boys would love them."

"Thank you Jii-chan.", I said.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Oh it's nothing my boys. Now then, are you hungry? I made you two some ham sandwiches."

"Yes, I'm starved.", I remarked.

"Me too."

"Come on then.", Jii-chan ushered us.

We sat down and had sandwiches before Jii-chan said that he was tired and needed some sleep. I stood up to check the refrigerator for some iced tea, when I noticed that we were low on food.

"Hey Yugi, I'm going to store to get some groceries. Tell Jii-chan that's where I am when he wakes up."

_"Oka Yameh. I'll hee you ing a while.",_ Yugi mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.

I pulled my jacket back on, put my new dagger in my jacket pocket, and went outside. In the time we had been home, the snow had begun falling down more heavily. I hopped in my Chrysler and turned it on.

_Crap.  
_  
The engine wasn't turning on.

_Turn on you dumb piece of shit!  
_  
Finally, the engine decided to turn on and I drove down the street. I could barely see anything. The snow was piling up on my windshield and the wipers weren't really helping that much. I was halfway to the store when I finally realized how dangerous the weather was. It would be stupid to turn back now though, I was almost at the store! Up ahead I saw Christmas lights, blinking on and off on lawns and houses. I saw some yellow ones up ahead too...except..._those weren't Christmas lights_..! I swerved to my right a second too late and my car crashed forcefully into the one ahead of me. Bits of black and blue metal flew into the air and I crawled out my car door after the impact. Chunks of blue and black metal from the cars were scattered about and I could no longer feel my legs save a burning pain in my left knee. Sharp pains in my hip, chest, neck, and various other parts of my body, made me wince and I could feel myself getting dizzy. No words could describe the pain I was feeling at that moment. As I turned slowly turned my, I could faintly here the shouts of panicked people and the wailing of an ambulance.

_Shit...I'm hurt...real bad..will I...die? Hurt...car...black...crash...Yugi...**YUGI**! Dammit!  
_  
I never got to tell him goodbye and 'I love you'! I struggled to remain conscious, but I could feel sleep tugging at me. The shouts of many people died down to a distant murmur in my ear and I was about to fall into unconsciousness when I heard a faint voice call out my name.

"Yami! YAMI! YAMI IS THAT YOU!? DAMMIT!"

Jou?

"WHAT!? NO! THAT CAN'T BE HIM! IT JUST CAN'T! OH GOD IT IS! YAMI! YAAAMMMIII!"

Seto...?

"Nii-sama, is that really Yami..!? He's hurt! He needs to go to the hospital!"

Mokuba...

"Stop right there! You can't pass this point, it's dangerous!"

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, and it would be_ dangerous_ for _you_ if you didn't let us through!"

I heard some scuffling, then warm hands gently touched my numb cheeks.

"Y-yami? You're...going to be okay...okay?"

I struggled to stay awake, for Seto's sake.

"YAMI! Stay with me okay!? You'll be fine, I promise you!"

"Yeah Yami, we're gonna make sure that you're fine. Won't we?", Jou whispered.

At this point I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw Seto nod.

"Y-yeah Yami...listen. I want...to tell you something...before..you leave in the ambulance...", Seto whispered.

He hesitated, looking at Jou, who kept a serious face.

"I want you to know...I love you Yami...okay? I want you to remember that."

I think I nodded my head as he said this. I then made an attempt at speaking.

"I-I know S-seto...", I whispered weakly.

Seto's sapphire eyes brightened a little at my talking.

"I l-love you t-t-too...b-but I need y-you t-to go and tell Y-ugi what h-happened right a-away..."

Seto nodded as Mokuba looked at me fearfully.

"Don't worry...Mokie...I'm s-sure I'll be f-fine."

"Okay Yami. Get better."

I smiled slightly.

"I will."

I looked over at Jou and Seto, and to my surprise, their eyes were watering and Seto was practically already crying.

"Don't cr-cry over me love...I'll be f-fine.."

He nodded while Jou tried to contain his tears. By now the paramedics had unloaded the stretcher and were beginning to put me carefully on it.

"I'm riding in the ambulance with him.", declared Seto.

Jou pulled Mokuba closer to him and nodded. Seto nodded in return and jumped into the back of the ambulance behind me. Seto stood next to me while I was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"I promise you'll be fine love."

"S-seto...reach in my j-jacket p-pocket..."

Seto did as I asked with no questions and pulled out the dagger Jii-chan got me.

"J-jii-chan g-gave it to m-me. Keep it s-safe S-seto..."

Seto nodded and held the dagger closer to him.

"Don't worry, I will.", he promised.

Seto's warm, slender fingers were at my cheek again, and the last thing I saw was Seto's smiling face before I closed my eyes and fell into darkness...

_ o0o0o0o_

Seto POV

That imbecile Jounouchi. He just wanted to bother me by agreeing to take Mokuba to buy more Capumon. Of course, I had to tag along in the freezing cold too. It had gotten pretty cold and soon I was thinking of turning back home. That was before a loud screech was heard. Soon afterwards a giant BOOM followed along with the song of crunching metal. Being the nosy prick he is, Jou ran off with Mokuba to see what had happened. I catched up to then and saw the wreckage. Two cars had collided forcefully together and there was hardly anything left. The driver of a dark blue Ford was obviously unconsciousness and bleeding heavily while the one of a black Chrysler was no where to be seen.

_Wait...black Chrysler...?  
_  
What Jou said next made me want to faint.

"Is that Yami!?"

"What the hell are you talking about...?", I asked angrily, trying to keep the oncoming fear out of my voice.

Jou ignored me.

"Yami! YAMI! YAMI IS THAT YOU!? DAMMIT!"

"WHAT!? NO! That can't be him! IT JUST CAN'T! OH GOD IT IS! YAMI! YAAAMMMIII!"

This was NOT happening. But it was...

"Nii-sama, is that really Yami..!? He's hurt! He needs to go to the hospital!"

"Stop right there! You can't pass this point, it's dangerous!", called an officer in front of us.

_Imbecile...!  
_  
"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, and it would be DANGEROUS for YOU if you didn't let us through!", I threatened.

The seemed uncertain, so Jou decided to help him make up his mind by knocking him out.  
_He came in handy..._  
I reached Yami and almost gasped. Yami was lying broken on the ground, badly hurt. He was bleeding in several places and I suspected he had many broken bones as well. His left leg wasn't meant to bend that way...

"Y-yami? You're...going to be okay...", I assured him. 'Okay?"

I wan't even sure he was awake. I could see him struggling to keep his eyes open. No, I couldn't allow him to slip into unconsciousness. Not yet.

"YAMI! Stay with me okay!? You'll be fine, I promise you!"


	3. A New Place To Stay

**A./ N. OH MY RA! The fangirls are going to kill me! I NEED MY CHAINSAW! CLOSE THE DOORS! Those of you who AREN'T trying killing me, please enjoy~! This chapter is a bit short though.**

Chapter 3: A New Place To Stay

Jou's POV

After Kaiba left in the ambulance with Yami, I immediately called Yugi.

"Yugi!"

"Hey Jou, what's wrong?"

"It's Yami. This is bad Yugi. _Ve__ry_ bad..."

"Yami! What happened to him? He said he was going out to buy groceries!"

"Yugi, Yami got hurt badly in a car accident a few minutes ago. The police think the other guy was drunk. Seto left in the ambulance with Yami. We need to come to Domino Hospital NOW."

"Oh God, I'm on my right now!"

I hung up and took Mokuba home.

"You have to stay here okay?"

Mokuba nodded. I think he was too scared to argue. I ran all the way to Domini Hospital and checked in. A few minutes later, a panicked Yugi and Jii-chan walked in.

"Where's Yami!?"

"Inside. They're checking to see...", I swallowed, "..if he has a concussion."

Yugi sat down and put his head in his hands. I put my around him to console him. An hour later, a red-eyed, puffy-eyed, Kaiba came into the waiting room and sat down, head in his hands. Yugi waited before asking.

"How's Yami?"

Kaiba sighed.

"He...has a concussion, several broken bones, and lost a lot of blood. They...", Seto choked, "don't know if he'll..be okay..."

Silent tears began falling gently down Kaiba's tired face and he covered his face with his hands.

"When can we see him?", asked Jii-chan quietly.

"In...a few...minutes...", sniffed Kaiba.

Yugi nodded. A while later, a doctor with brown curly hair came out and called for us. He repeated what Kaiba had said and allowed us to see Yami. We entered a small room with lots of machines and medical equipment. And in the middle of the room, on the bed, was a pale, sick, Yami. He looked like a ghost just lying there like that. His head was bandaged and he had many _other_ bandages on several parts of his body, including his chest. Kaiba walked over and sat down in a chair besides the bed and gently held Yami's hand. Yugi, Jii-chan, and I all watched Yami. Yugi began crying at the mere sight of him like this and was crying into my chest. I slowly stroked his hair as he cried. Yugi and Jii-chan left after a while. There really anything they could do. I stood up to leave shortly after. My bastard of a father would be pissed at me for being late, but what else was new? I began to walk towards the door when Kaiba stopped me.

"Jou..."

"Hmm?"

"I...we may not get along much..but...you were great today. If you hadn't taken Mokuba out, we never would've found Yami. You knocked out that police officer when he wouldn't let us through, and you took Mokuba home so he wouldn't have to see Yami...like this...what I want to say is...thanks."

I didn't bother asking why _the great Seto Kaiba_ was apologizing.

"No problem."

"Actually, I wanna repay you. Otherwise you'll never let me hear the end of it. You can stay at my place till you get enough money to rent that apartment you've been saving for."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"How'd you know?"

"Yugi told me."

"Oh. But, Kaiba...are you _sure_?"

"Of course."

We stayed for another 5 minutes then walked to Kaiba's mansion.

"You can have one of the guest rooms.", Kaiba told me.

"Okay, this one?", I asked.

"Sure. Whichever you want.", he insisted.

I entered the room and almost gasped. This was bigger than my houses _living room_.

"Do you have anything you need from your house?", he asked.

"Well, my clothes, a few photos, and my dueling deck."

He nodded.

"Could you sneak in, or..?"

"Probably, yeah."

"Okay. Sleep here and tomorrow you can grab your things and bring them here."

"Okay."

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder and looked closely at him.

"Thanks Kaiba."

"No problem."

He walked out and closed the door. I stripped down to blue boxers and fell onto my new bed.

_I have to say, this thing is comfy._

I got under the covers and turned off the light. I needed a LONG sleep. Although I doubted I'd get any. Especially after what happened today...


	4. Darkness To Light To Darkness Once More

**A./ N. OH MY RA, MY CRAZY FANGIRL INSTINCTS (and the ones outside my door trying to kill me) ARE TELLING ME I SHOULD NOT HAVE HAD YAMI HOSPITALIZED. But then there would be no story. Hmm...you're going to hate/kill me after Chapter 5 or 6. BARRICADE THE DOORS! *chainsaw starts up***

Seto's POV

I don't know why I let Jounouchi stay here with me. I think I felt grateful to him. Either way, a shirtless Jou awoke the next morning at 10:30, yawning.

"No sleep either huh?"

"None at all."

"Mokuba had to come to my room to sleep with me."

"Hmm. Poor kid."

He grabbed some pancakes that the cook made and sat down to eat.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Yeah, well you've been saving up to rent an apartment, and your dad's debts and beer expenses aren't helping."

Jou smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Still, thanks."

"You're welcome."

After breakfast, Jou went back to his house to get his stuff and bring it back. He came back with a black eye and bump on his head.

"My old man wasn't as _asleep_ as I thought he was and he got me with a bottle in my left eye. I bumped my head on my windowsill getting out with my things."

"Damn drunkard..."

"I know."

I sighed and gave him the first aid kit. When he bandaged his head, he kept an ice packed glued to his face. We drove to the hospital to check on Yami several times after Jou began staying with me. One day, about two weeks later, we were checking on Yami again. While there, Jou went to the bathroom and said he'd bring us back some sodas from the vending machine too. He left and I was left alone with Yami.

_Yami, please wake up..._

_ o0o0o0o_

Yami's POV

Darkness. Night. Black. Numb. There are many words to describe the darkness I fell into after being loaded into the ambulance. My memory is a bit fuzzy. I remember being to hear Seto, Yugi, Jii-chan, and Jou talk to me at times, but never being able to respond, move! or open my eyes. Then everything would get quiet again and back into slient darkness I would fall. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but it seemed like a long time. One day, I decided to try and move my arm again. To my surprise, I found I could. But only just slightly. That was good...right? I didn't even know. But at my movement, I heard a metallic squeak and quick footsteps.

"Yami...? Yami, are you awake?"

Huh? Who was that...?

"Yami! If you're awake, move your arm again!"

The voice seemed familiar...I did as it asked and move my left arm slightly to the right.

"Yes! You're almost awake! Yami, try...and open..your eyes..."

Wait...Seto? Was that...? Yes. Yes it was.

"Come on Yami, please try...open your eyes...wake up..."

I had to try. It made my head hurt terribly, but I managed to open my eyes a crack.

"Yami, yes! Can you see me alright?"

My sight was blurry, but I was sure that standing above me, was Seto. His blue eyes were full of hope and worry and his dark brown hair looked unruly and ruffled. Seto sighed.

"Okay Yami, stay here. I need to get the doctor, okay?"

I blinked my eyes slowly and he walked quickly away. When he left I finally noticed a steady beeping noise. I struggled to turn my head and saw a heart monitor on my left. I...was at..the hospital..? Suddenly, what had happened before came rushing back. The car, the lights, the snow...the crash. Oh damn...

"...that he's woken up?"

"Yes!"

I turned my head again and saw Seto walking back with a curly haired man with a white coat. My head had begun to pound, and beyond my control, my eyes began drooping. I now noticed a horrible pain in my leg and chest, as well as several other parts of my body, and suddenly felt dizzy. The steady beeping began to speed up and the doctor rushed up to the monitor.

"This is bad Mr. Kaiba, his heartbeat is becoming irregular!"

"I can see that! Do something about!"

"I don't know if I can sir!"

"Argh! Yami, hold on!"

I needed to talk him. It felt like someone was hitting my head with a hammer, but I opened my mouth and my voice came out in weak whisper," Seto..."

"Yami!? Oh, y-yes Yami?"

"T-tell Yugi and everyone tha-that I love them, o-okay?"

"No! Yami, I promised you that you'd be okay!"

"Seto, I m-might be half unconscious, b-but I'm n-not stupid."

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave the room."

"Not yet! Yami, I'm not going to break my promise!"

"S-seto, sh-shut up...I'm about t-to pass out, s-so listen up."

Tears began fallling down Seto's tired, sleepless face.

"O-okay..."

"Tell Y-yugi and everyone that I l-love them and g-goodbye for me. Okay?"

"Mr. Kaiba, please! He is in a critical condition!"

"I SAID NOT YET! Y-yeah Yami. I will. And remember that I love you too. I don't know how...," Seto swallowed, "..but I'll keep my promise one way or another, you hear me?"

I gave him a small smile as he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"MR. KAIBA!"

"SHUT UP! I'M LEAVING ALRIGHT!? Goodbye Yami, I-I'll see you soon, you hear? I love you."

"I love you too Seto. I'll see you someday soon."

Seto nodded and once again, the last thing I saw before complete darkness was Seto's beautiful face and sapphire blue eyes...


End file.
